


A propos de Marisol

by Dageronlm1802



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsa/Marisol - Freeform, F/F, Give Elsa A Girlfriend, MarisElsa
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dageronlm1802/pseuds/Dageronlm1802
Summary: Marisol, 22 ans, est la glorieuse souveraine du royaume d'Eldora, situé entre le désert et la Méditerranée. Juste, entreprenante, progressiste et intrépide, elle est aimée et respectée par ses sujets. Mais Marisol n'est pas qu'une reine: elle est humaine avant tout.Cette histoire vous invite à rentrer dans son quotidien et à apprendre à la connaître, elle et son entourage, son humour, ses rêves, ses désirs, et parfois aussi ses déceptions et son sentiment de solitude...





	1. Marisol d'Eldora

**Author's Note:**

> Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas le personnage, la reine Marisol d'Eldora provient de la série de livre pour enfants de DAVID, E., "La Reine des Neiges", tome 10: "Cap sur Eldora!" , 2015 (En vo: DAVID, E., "Anna and Elsa: Sisterhood is the Strongest Magic" , tome 3: "A Warm Welcome" , 2015. ). "Cap sur Eldora" est assez connu par les fans qui aimeraient voir Elsa lesbienne car certaines discussions entre Elsa et Marisol semblent être à double sens, ainsi que certains faits et gestes qui semblent indiquer que les deux reines s'apprécient fortement... Je vous invite à découvrir cela afin de vous forger votre propre opinion sur le sujet (pas mal d'extraits du livre circulent sur Google images) ;-)
> 
> L'histoire tournera beaucoup autours du MarisElsa, mais pas que car j'ai aussi envie de développer le personnage de Marisol pour lui-même, et pas seulement en faire "la reine que tout le monde imagine lesbienne après le livre 3/10", ni uniquement la considérer comme le love interest d'Elsa. Il en sera de même pour les autres personnages: je tenterai de les développer pour eux-mêmes et pas uniquement en fonction des romances. 
> 
> Marisol d'Eldora et le MarisElsa sont pratiquement inconnus du public francophone et, d'après mes recherches, cette fiction est à ce jour la première en français à exploiter ces thèmes. Néanmoins, sachant la demande du côté anglophone, une traduction de cette fic en anglais sera bientôt postée. 
> 
> Pour finir, je note que j'encourage les écrivains en herbe que vous êtes tous à écrire sur Marisol et sur le MarisElsa, quel que soit la langue, car ces sujets manquent cruellement de contenu.
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture!

 

 Il était tôt. La voute céleste était encore illuminée d'étoiles. Mais qu'importe, Marisol n'était pas vraiment du genre à faire la grasse matinée. Elle était non seulement déjà levée, mais affairée à sa toilette dans sa salle de bain personnelle, communicante à sa chambre. Une fois celle-ci achevée, elle se couvrit d'une serviette et s'assit devant sa riche coiffeuse en bois d'acajou, surmontée d'un miroir encadré de dorures. Elle tenta de se coiffer mais visiblement, ce matin, son épaisse chevelure brune foncée jouait les indomptables.

 Tandis qu'elle se battait contre ses cheveux, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
"Entrez"  
La porte s'ouvrit. C'était Shaima, une de ses servantes personnelles. La vieille femme tenait dans ses mains la robe rouge aux liserés d'or que Marisol lui avait demandé de préparer la veille.  
" _Salam_ , votre Majesté, lui dit-elle joyeusement. Je vous apporte votre robe.  
\- _Salam_ , Shaima! Merci beaucoup", lui lança-t-elle par dessus son épaule tout en tentant de récupérer la brosse qui était maintenant coincée dans une masse inextricable de cheveux. La vieille servante rigola doucement.  
"Besoin d'aide, votre altesse? dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.  
\- Ce n'est pas de refus, je dois l'avouer" rigola la souveraine.  
Shaima se rapprocha d'elle et commença à manipuler l'épaisse chevelure. En à peine quelques mouvements, elle parvint à récupérer la brosse auparavant coincée.  
"Vous avez toujours eu un meilleur coup de main que moi, Shaima.  
\- Question d'habitude", lui répondit la vieille femme en souriant tendrement. Et elle commença à lui brosser les cheveux.

 Shaima était sans doute la plus ancienne domestique du palais. Aussi loin que Marisol s'en souvienne, elle avait toujours été là. Elle avait été sa nourrice quand elle n'était encore qu'un bébé, puis sa domestique quand elle avait grandi . Mais au delà de la relation reine-servante, Shaima avait toujours été comme une grand-mère pour Marisol, puisqu'elle n'avait connu aucune des siennes. Et souvent dans le passé, tout comme aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui aidait la souveraine les jours où ses cheveux étaient trop durs à coiffer. En à peine quelques minutes, les mains ridées et expertes avaient démêlé l'épaisse crinière et l'avait domptée en une longue tresse qui descendait jusqu'aux reins de Marisol. La souveraine la remercia. Shaima savait vraiment s'y faire.  
Une fois habillée et maquillée, Marisol fut conviée à venir prendre son petit-déjeuner. Les servantes assignées aux cuisines avaient déjà dressé la table quand elles entrèrent dans la salle à manger privée, réservée aux repas intimes de la famille royale d'Eldora et de leurs amis proches.

 Marisol était l'unique enfant de ses défunts parents, le roi Alexandros et la reine Livia. Mais malgré qu'elle soit orpheline, la souveraine mangeait rarement seule: elle partageait la plupart de ses repas avec ses deux cousines Nina et Naia, qui résidaient avec elle au palais. Les parents des deux sœurs, son oncle maternel Youssef et la femme de ce dernier, Samira, étaient tous les deux dans les finances et voyageaient énormément afin de servir leurs intérêts et ceux du royaume. De ce fait, ils restaient rarement plus de quelques semaines à Eldora; enfin, Marisol recevait parfois, quand ils venaient en visite, le roi Marsile, sa femme la reine Rhania-celle-ci étant la tante paternelle de Marisol - et leurs enfants, ses cousins les princes Shadan et Marsile II, et sa cousine la princesse Aria. A eux cinq, ils constituaient la famille royale d'un autre royaume situé plus bas sur le continent.  
Mais ce matin, la souveraine était seule avec sa vieille domestique. Marisol s'installa. Shaima lui servit une tasse de thé fumante. La reine la remercia et l'invita à sa table.  
"Merci beaucoup, votre altesse, dit-elle en s'inclinant humblement. Mais ne voulez-vous pas que je fasse appeler vos cousines?  
\- Non, laissez-les dormir, elles ont veillé assez tard la nuit dernière. Et puis je ne peux trainer à table aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. Mais quand elles se réveilleront, dites-leurs que je serai de retour pour le repas de midi.  
-Bien, votre altesse."

 Après avoir rapidement déjeuné avec le thé, du gâteau aux agrumes et quelques fruits frais, Marisol se mit en route vers les écuries royales. Le palefrenier, un jeune homme d'à-peu-près 16 ans, était affairé à balayer devant la grande porte des écuries. Dès qu'il la vit, il s'inclina.  
" _Salam_ , votre majesté.  
\- _Salam_ " , lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer, mais le palefrenier l'interpella.  
"Majesté?  
\- Oui?  
\- Je suis désolé, dit-il, un peu inquiet. Je n'ai pas encore fini de tout nettoyer. Il y a eu une tempête la nuit dernière et pas mal de sable s'est déposé.  
Marisol le regarda, compréhensive. Le jeune homme venait tout juste d'être engagé au palais. Il devait sans doute craindre de déplaire à sa souveraine. Mais Marisol n'était pas du genre à en vouloir à son personnel pour si peu.  
"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, ce n'est rien", lui dit-elle d'un ton rassurant. Il parut de suite moins crispé.  
\- Merci beaucoup, Majesté.  
\- Rappelez-moi votre nom?  
\- Yassim, votre altesse.  
-Yassim, c'est cela... vous avez déjà nourri chevaux?  
\- Oui, bien sûr.  
\- Parfait, vous faites du bon travail" lui dit-elle en le gratifiant de nouveau d'un grand sourire. Le jeune homme baissa la tête, un peu intimidé. Mais la reine put voir qu'il souriait aussi. Elle fut plutôt satisfaite d'avoir réussi à le mettre plus à l'aise.  
Elle tourna les talons et rentra dans les écuries. Il y avait beaucoup de chevaux puisque les bâtiments abritaient aussi une partie des bêtes utilisée par la garde royale. Mais elle était déjà certaine de celui qu'elle allait monter aujourd'hui: Hélios, un superbe étalon noir, son propre cheval depuis quelques années déjà. Elle l'avait eu alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un poulain. Puisqu'il avait déjà été nourri, elle le sorti de son box, l'attacha et commença le pansage. Yassim revint près d'elle.  
"Si vous le souhaitez, Majesté, je peux préparer votre cheval pour vous; vous n'êtes pas obligée de...  
\- Ca ira, je vous remercie, le coupa-t-elle gentiment. C'est important pour moi de m'en occuper moi-même."  
Elle termina le pansage, harnacha Hélios, puis grimpa sur son dos et se mit en route. Elle n'avait pas menti à Shaima, elle avait beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui. Notamment allez s'entretenir avec les marins au port d'Eldora à propos de l'exportation de certaines denrées vers l'Europe et vérifier avec ses ingénieurs le chantier de construction d'un nouveau système d'irrigation. Mais avant tout cela, il y avait quelque chose qu'elle voulait absolument faire.

  
  Elle ne prit pas la direction du port mais celle opposée. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle se retrouvait à l'entrée du désert. Le soleil n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition, mais il serait bientôt là. Un léger vent soufflait, venant de la mer. L'air commençait seulement à se réchauffer. Marisol ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Hélios ne tenait plus en place et commença à hennir , partageant la joie et l'excitation de sa cavalière. Il savait très bien ce qu'ils allaient faire, et il en était heureux. Après tout, après sa nuit en box, il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes.

  
  Marisol ouvrit les yeux, sourire aux lèvres, le regard plein de détermination. "Tu peux y aller, Hélios!", lui dit-elle avant de resserrer doucement ses jambes sur les flancs du cheval. Aussitôt, Hélios bondit en avant. Ils galopaient désormais tous les deux à travers le désert, bride abattue. Marisol ne manquerait ces galopades pour rien au monde. Elle adorait sa vie au palais et son rôle de souveraine, mais seules ses chevauchées sauvages lui procurait cette sensation de liberté qu'elle aimait tant; Hélios adorait ça, lui aussi. Il était très endurant et d'une énergie à toute épreuve, mais doublé d'une grande gentillesse et d'un profond respect pour sa cavalière. A eux deux, ils formaient un des meilleurs couple cheval-cavalier de toute la région.

  
  Le soleil commençait à apparaître, suivant leurs traces. Marisol l'avait vu. Seraient-ils assez rapides pour faire la course contre le soleil? Peut-être, après tout. Le vent venant de la Méditerranée se levait encore un peu plus et lui sifflait dans les oreilles. Il semblait lui dire "Vas-y, je vous porte. Vous volerez tant vous serez rapide". Et Marisol voulait le croire, elle se dit qu'ils seraient capable de gagner, cette fois. Elle resserra un peu plus ses jambes et Hélios, réagissant au quart de tour, augmenta encore sa vitesse. Elle éclata de rire sans savoir vraiment si c'était l'euphorie ou juste le fait de faire la course contre l'astre ardent. Mais qu'importe, car tant que les premiers rayons ne l'avaient pas rattrapée, signifiant que sa journée de souveraine et les obligations qui en dépendaient débutaient officiellement, tant que la lumière n'avait pas envahit chaque recoin d'Eldora, elle pouvait galoper sur Hélios.

  
  Tant que la lumière du jour ne les rattrapait pas, elle était la plus fiévreuse, la plus sauvage, la plus libre de toutes les altesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour les droits:  
> \- Marisol d'Eldora a été créée par Erica David. Mon but est de lui donner une histoire et une personnalité plus approfondie.  
> \- Nina et Naia sont également des créations d'Erica David. Elles apparaissent dans le livre "La Reine des Neiges", tome 15: "La grande course de traineaux", 2016 (VO: "Anna and Elsa: Sisterhood is the Strongest Magic", tome 6: "The Arendelle Cup", 2015.).  
> \- Shaima, Yassim et les personnages décrits comme étant de la famille de Marisol sont des créations originales.


	2. Incident au port

   
 Le port d'Eldora était toujours très animé, entre les marins embarquant et débarquant, les habitants venant s'approvisionner en poisson frais et les commerçants venant récupérer leurs produits pour le marché d'Eldora. Mais ce matin, quand Marisol arriva sur les quais, tout semblait tourner au ralenti.  
Quand les sujets présents aperçurent Marisol, ils s'en approchèrent et s'inclinèrent. La reine voyait bien que la plupart affichaient un air grave. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année s'avança un peu plus que les autres.  
" _Salam_ , Majesté.  
\- _Salam_.  
\- Majesté, je sais que vous devez être très occupée et que je ne suis rien de plus qu'un pêcheur... mais si vous me le permettez, je souhaiterais vous faire part de quelque chose.  
\- Parlez sans crainte, l'encouragea Marisol. Que se passe-t-il?  
\- Eh bien comme vous le savez sans doute, il y a eu une tempête la nuit dernière... celle-ci a poussé les sangliers sauvages vers la plage et... dans leur affolement, ils ont chargé les barrières de protection et détruit une grande partie des barques de pêche posées sur le sable..."  
Marisol voyait très bien où il voulait en venir. Les produits marins constituaient une part importante du régime alimentaire de la population. S'il ne restait plus de barques pour pêcher, les semaines à venir s'annonçaient difficiles.  
"Je vois... Je vais aller vérifier ça de suite."

  
 Accompagnée de l'homme et de quelques gardes, elle se dirigea vers la plage, située un peu plus à l'Est des quais. En effet, des débris de bois jonchaient le sable partout où elle posait les yeux. Seules quelques embarcations avaient été épargnées. Des traces de pattes de sangliers partaient dans toutes les directions. Marisol fronça les sourcils devant ce triste spectacle.  
"Combien d'embarcations ont été détruites? demanda-t-elle au pêcheur.  
\- 36 sur 40.  
\- Vous disposez de bois pour en construire des nouvelles?  
\- Seulement assez pour quelques-unes... mais de toute façon, il faudra plusieurs semaines avant d'avoir assez de bateaux pour assurer du rendement...."  
Il fallait réagir assez vite. Le climat d'Eldora ne permettant pas une conservation très longue des produits frais, les réserves finiraient par manquer rapidement. Même pour les denrées conservées dans le sel. La reine se tourna vers l'un des gardes royaux placés un peu en retrait derrière elle.  
"Garde, allez trouver Dahoud, l'ingénieur naval assigné au palais. Dites-lui de venir immédiatement au port.  
\- A vos ordres!"

  
 Approximativement un quart d'heure plus tard, l'ingénieur naval, escorté du garde qui s'en été allé le chercher, débarqua sur les quais en courant. Il s'inclina devant sa souveraine.  
" _Salam_ Majesté. Vous m'avez fait demander?  
\- Oui Dahoud. Les pêcheurs sont en difficulté, et la population d'Eldora risque d'en souffrir."  
Elle lui expliqua la situation. L'ingénieur prit un air grave.  
" Dites-moi ce que vous attendez de moi, et je ferai mon possible pour servir les intérêts du royaume.  
\- Je veux que vous mobilisiez vos ouvriers pour reconstruire le plus d'embarcations possible. Pour le bois, je vous permets d'utiliser une partie de la réserve des navires de guerres et d'import-export.  
\- A vous ordres, votre altesse.  
-Fort bien..." Elle se tourna ensuite vers quatre marins de la flotte royale assis sur une passerelle. "Quant à vous, je veux que vous manoeuvriez un navire pour emmener les pécheurs en mer. Ils pourront ainsi travailler pendant que leurs barques seront reconstruites.  
\- A vos ordres!"  
La foule acclama Marisol pour ses décisions, et les habitants se perdaient en remerciements. L'émotion dissipée, le port se mit en ébullition. Dahoud l'ingénieur mobilisa ses hommes, fit transporter le bois, le métal et les outils, et tous se mirent au travail tandis que les pêcheurs embarquèrent sur l'immense navire royal qui leur permettrait d'exercer leur activité malgré l'incident des sangliers sauvages. Ses décisions prises et mises à exécutions, Marisol parti rejoindre le groupe de marins qu'elle devait rencontrer à propos de l'import-export.

  
                                                                                                                      ***

  
 La journée avait été fatigante, surtout à cause de l'incident du port. Mais heureusement, grâce à la prise en charge rapide du problème, ce ne serait bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Néanmoins, il faudrait qu'elle réfléchisse à comment mieux protéger les bateaux afin d'éviter que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise.  
Ses devoirs accomplis, elle pouvait désormais s'accorder de rentrer au palais pour se reposer un peu avant de recevoir ses ministres. Elle se mit en route au trot en faisant signe aux habitants présents au port, qui la remercièrent encore pour son intervention de la matinée tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

  
 Parvenue aux portes du palais, elle vit Omar, son chef de cabinet, l'attendre pour l'accueillir. Il s'inclina quand elle arriva devant lui. La foule aux alentours fit de même.  
" _Salam_ , Majesté. La population d'Eldora est heureuse de vous savoir revenue.  
- _Salam!_ " répondit-elle en mettant le pied à terre. Elle s'avança vers l'entrée du palais tout en saluant ses sujets mais se stoppa, intriguée par quelque chose d'inhabituel.  
Au milieu de la foule se tenait un petit groupe apparemment étranger et, parmi ce petit groupe, ses yeux se bloquèrent sur une jeune femme en particulier. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond tirant sur le blanc. Sa peau était pâle et ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Sa robe, bleue elle aussi, était d'une brillance étincelante. De là où elle était, elle ne parvenait pas à en identifier la matière. La jeune femme détonnait parmi les habitants d'Eldora.  
Marisol ne la connaissait pas, elle ne savait rien de cette jeune femme, mais déjà elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer la porte sereinement si elle n'en apprenait pas plus à son propos.  
"Et qui avons-nous ici, Omar?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour les droits sur les personnages:  
> -Dahoud et les pêcheurs sont des personnages originaux.  
> \- Omar a été créé par Erica David, mais son rôle n'était pas vraiment précisé dans le livre.  
> \- Pour le petit groupe d'étrangers à la fin... j'imagine que vous vous doutez à qui cela fait référence. Ces personnages appartiennent à la Walt Disney Company.


End file.
